Un Ángel Guardián
by Da'muneh Apollymi
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Aniyasha/ El día más tranquilo de konoha se ve amenazado por el preocupado hokage que espera impaciente el nacimiento de su "hija" pero por suerte no está solo, alguien cuida a su familia.


**Konichiwa!**

**Bien, esta vez les presento un one-shot (más largo de lo que acostumbro a escribir por cierto) de regalo para mi querida "hermana" por su cumpleaños.**

**Espero como siempre que les guste y si me quieren comentar de paso les aconsejo, felicitemos a esta chica que es una de las mejores escritoras que he tenido la dicha de conocer.**

**Dedicado enteramente a tí, Aniyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <em>Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla... xD<em>**

* * *

><p>La aldea entre las hojas, una de las más seguras, tranquilas y pacificas de todas, y esto que se considera así estando en tiempos de post-guerra.<p>

La cuarta guerra ninja había terminado, y todas las aldeas entre ellas Konohagakure, se encontraban sumidas en la paz, libertad, pero sobretodo sus aldeanos gozaban de la tranquilidad.

-¡TSUNADE OBA-CHAAAAAAAAN! – bueno, excepto ese día, en el que un rubio de por sí hiperactivo corría como loco llamando a la rubia.

Y es que ese día sería unos de los más memorables entre los recuerdos del Uzumaki, ese día obtendría algo que siempre quiso, que siempre anheló, obtendría un título por el que había sido felicitado de antemano por todos sus amigos.

Ese día Naruto Uzumaki se convertiría en….

- ¡NARUTO! Deja de hacer tanto escándalo y compórtate como el Hokage que se supone que eres, te recuerdo que estás en MI hospital y aquí quien manda soy yo.

_En padre._

-Pero es que Tsunade-obachan, yo…

-Pero es que nada.

-Escúchame por lo menos…

- No, escúchame tú: ¿Eres ninja médico?

- Tú sabes que no.

-¿Sabes algo de medicina?

-NO.

-¿Sabes algún Genjutsu que alivie dolores?

- Ahh… No.

- ¿has estado en hospital atendiendo partos, eh?

-¡No!

-¡Entonces no fastidies y déjame hacer mi trabajo! – Naruto bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición, conmovida Tsunade, decidió animarle un poco – Escucha, sé que estás nervioso, pero confía en mí, no es la primera vez que hago esto y aunque no eres ni serás el único padre en proceso que se ponga paranoico eso no justifica que andes gritando por todo el hospital.

-Pero, Tsunade-obachan, no es que no confíe en ti. Lo que pasa es que… tengo miedo, no me gustaría ni pensar en lo podría pasar si algo sale mal. Tú sabes que aunque el corazón de ella es muy fuerte, físicamente es tan frágil…

-Se hará todo lo posible para salvarlos ambos, Naruto. – La rubia condujo al ojiiazul a la sala de espera - ¿Por qué no lees algo mientras esperas?

-No me gusta mucho leer.

- Sí eso lo sé, pero no te caería mal distraerte un poco.

~-o-~

La luz de proveniente del sol se filtraba débilmente sobre las gruesas cortinas de la sala de maternidad del Hospital de Konohagakure.

Hinata Hyūga se encontraba en una de esas molestas camas con una típica barriga de nueve meses asomando entre las sábanas.

Desde hacía un año que ella había contraído nupcias con el más ruidoso e hiperactivo de todos los Hokages, eran felices, y mucho. Y no había mayor muestra de su "felicidad" que ese nuevo ser que estaba a punto de conocer por primera vez el mundo exterior.

Mas sin embargo si era obvio el hecho que la peli azul se sentía de lo más emocionada con la llegada del bebé, como cualquier madre primeriza experimentaba ese sentimiento al que llaman _temor_.

De repente entró al cuarto lastimosamente iluminado una enfermera. No sabría definir su apariencia debido a lo débil que se encontraba, pero pudo divisar como se detenia en medio de la sala y corría las cortinas inundándolas de luz.

-Mucho mejor – afirmó satisfecha la mujer pulcramente vestida de blanco.

Se acercó a la Hyūga y al ver el destello de temor en sus ojos le preguntó con voz pasiva pero a l vez llena de una radiante curiosidad.

-Hyūga Hinata, ¿Qué sucede contigo, no me digas que le tienes miedo al parto?

Sorprendida la aludida dirigió su tímida mirada a lo largo del amable rastro de la enfermera, pero ¿Por qué la trataba con tanta familiaridad?

-Un p-poco…

-¿Sabes? Eso es normal, más cuando es primerizo…

-Primeriza – Hinata vió como ella enarcaba una ceja – Tsunade-sama d-dijo q-que sería-a un-na niña.

-¿Eso dijo? Pues bien, ten por seguro que está equivocada. Tú tendrás un niño, con el color de tu cabello, los ojos de su padre y una risita que… - "_mejor me callo, estoy hablando de más"_ fueron sus pensamientos al ver la cara de asombro que ponía la ojiperla.

-Espero q-que asi-í s-sea,s-sería un ni..ño p-precioso – hablaba débilmente ahora no tanto pr su timidez, sino por el cansancio reflejado en todo su rostro – ¿Y u-uste-d p-porq-qué est-tá con..migo, si aun no.. entro en..t-trabjo de p-parto?

-Oh bueno, si vine aquí es para hacerte algo de compañía, a todas las madres les gusta saber que hay alguien cuidando de ellas, y ten por seguro que cuando ese bebé quiera nacer, yo personalmente estaré aquí para darte ánimos… ¿Pero, estas bien? te ves algo pálida.

-No es..nada…-Hinata le hubiera agradecido por su nombre a la enfermera, después de haberlo visto en una pequeña identificación que ella portaba en el uniforme, pero de su boca, lo único que salió fue en gemido lastimero al sentir nuevamente las contracciones por las que la habían enviado al hospital.

~-o-~

En ese momento se escuchan los típicos gritos provenientes de la sala de maternidad. Naruto había palidecido. Y no bastó palabras para que Tsunade se dirigiera inmediatamente a dicha sala.

-Protege a nuestro bebé, y a ti también… _Hinata_ – imploró silenciosamente, más como una súplica que como una orden.

Y por raro que parezca decidió atender a la sugerencia de Tsunade, tomó un libro que estaba entre unos tantos sobres unos estantes y comenzó a leer.

~-o-~

- ¡Shizune! ¿Dónde te metes cuando más te necesito?

- ¿Me hablaba, Tsunade-sama?

- No, si te estoy llamando es porque quiero saber cómo suena el eco de mi voz… Prepara todo, hoy el idiota de Naruto verá a su bebé.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? – interrogó una voz proveniente de uno de los pasillos contínuos.

- Entre más seamos, mejor, recuerden, estamos atendiendo a la esposa del Hokage, así que a darlo todo, puede que la cirugía se complique, ella estaba muy débil anteriormente aunque se cree que es hereditario, yo misma tuve ese problema con su madre cuando le dio a luz - Decía la rubia mientras literalmente corría por los pasillos.

- No importa Tsunade-sama, Naruto es mi mejor amigo y sé lo mucho que ama a Hinata, jamás dejaré que algo lo ponga triste si está en mis manos evitarlo.

- Bien dicho, Sakura, bien dicho. – Alagó Shizune cuando abría de par en par el cuarto donde Hinata se encontraba más que lista para dar a luz.

~-o-~

Mientras tanto Naruto hecho todo un manojo de nervios estaba intentando distraerse e intentar pensar en otra cosa por el momento, mientras hojeaba al azar las páginas de un libro.

De repente algo llamó su atención, un pequeño párrafo que tenía por título: _Mitos y leyendas sobre los nacimientos_. Levemente interesado escogió uno comenzó a leerlo.

* "_Se dice que desde hace mucho tiempo, años, siglos, milenios quizá… Existen entre nuestro mundo incrédulo unos criaturas denominadas ángeles, cuyo fin es cuidar a seres buenos que se encuentran en situaciones muy difíciles…_

_Como Hinata_-pensó Naruto.

…_Y entre ellos hay un grupo especial que se encarga de asistir en los partos. Cuenta la leyenda que, cada vez que una mujer está dando a luz, un ángel es enviado para estar junto a ella y cuidarla durante todo el momento del parto, ya que se cree que los bebés poseen una gran inteligencia y de hecho les son heredados todos los secretos del universo, una vez la criatura halla abandonado el vientre materno, el ángel se acerca y coloca su dedo índice sobre la pequeña boca del recién nacido para que éste calle todos esos secretos. Es en ese momento que al infante se le olvida todo su anterior conocimiento y razón de eso, rompe en llanto. Esto explica por qué todos tenemos un pequeño surco entre nuestra nariz y nuestro labio superior, porque fue allí donde el ángel nos puso su dedo para callarnos." _

-Wow! Y yo que pensé que ellos lloraban porque se asustaban al ver a los doctores – "razonó" el Uzumaki una vez ya más relajado.

~-o-~

Mientras tanto en la sala de parto, las tres mejores ninjas médicos existentes en el mundo shinobi estaban más que atentas a la situación de la Hyūga.

Tal como había predicho la ojimiel la situación era difícil y corría un gran riesgo de perder a uno. Pero en medio de aquella tensión, Hinata veía como la enfermera permanecía a su lado y no se apartaba de él, no estaba segura de cuál era el papel que desempeñaba pero a pesar de eso podía percibir toda la seguridad y confianza que le transmitía.

- ¡Aguanta, Hinata… Una vez más, la última…PUJA! – La peliazul pudo ver cuando la enfermera se retiraba de su lado y se dirigía a recibir al bebé. Cerró los ojos entonces, y tras un momento de leves espasmos, escuchó un llanto… el llanto, de _su hijo_.

~-o-~

Ya había terminado de leer el curioso mito del libro cuando entró a la sala de espera la cansada Sanin.

- Fue un arduo trabajo Naruto, casi los perdemos pero por fortuna...

- Sólo dime si ya puedo verlos ¿Sí?

- Eres un mal educado, no entiendo como te pude dejar a cargo de... está bien, ya puedes ir a verlos.

~-o-~

El uzumaki entró ruidosamente a la sala donde descansaba Hinata con _el_ bebé en brazos, ganándose un mirada asesina por parte de la pelirosa que aún se mantenía al pendiente de ella.

Mientras, Naruto solo ponía atención a el pequeño bultito que asomaba entre los brazos de Hinata. Ella lo alzó levemente para que él pudiera cargarlo. El rubio no esperó mucho y con ansia pero a la vez delicadeza acunó entre sus brazos a aquel que fuera el fruto de el Amor que le profesaba a su esposa.

Descubrió poco a poco la pequeña cabecita del bebé de entre la mantita casi con temor de hacerle daño o provocar su llanto. _"Es...Hermoso!"_ pensó mientras observaba al pequeño; su tez no tan pálida como la de su madre pero a la vez blanca, su cabello, sí, era una réplica exacta del cabello de Hinata solo que más corto. Se mostró un poco desanimado cuando al verlo no encontraba ningún rasgo físico que se le asemejase a él; mas todo cambió cuando el pequeño al ser despertado por la presencia de su padre, deja ver sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

Definitivamente esos eran sus ojos... los mismos de su padre Minato y los suyos propios, al parecer el Azul era el color de los ojos de un verdadero Hokage.

-Bueno, ya me retiro, ¿Deseas algo antes que me vaya? - le preguntó Sakura a la ojiperla.

- Si...y-yo...q-quería sab-ber...d-donde está...

- ¿Dónde está quién,?

- La.. enferm-mera, q-que es-tuvo tam..bién en el parto, q-quiero agra-decerle.

- No Hinata, debes estar confundiendo las cosas, en momento del parto sólo estuvimos Tsunade-Sama, Shizune-san y yo.

Sakura no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, ya que según ella se debía al estado de inconsciencia en el que estuvo minutos después, así que se alejó cerrando la puerta tras sí.

El Uzumaki se acercó más a la cama donde descansaba Hinata para darle de regreso al bebé que ya se impacientaba por la ausencia del calor de su madre, pero pudo ver como la confusión se reflejaba en los ojos de la Hyuga.

- No lo entiendo, ella estaba aquí, cuidó de mí y me estuvo apoyando todo el tiempo, ¿Tú si me crees verdad, Naru-kun?

- Por supuesto, Hina-chan - Y luego besó su frente para acomodarla en la cama, mientras a su mente venía el recuerdo de lo que había leído esa mañana. Pero sin importar si era real o no, agradecía poder tener finalmente una familia por la cual preocuparse y por la que daría todos los días de su vida para procurar su bienestar - Hina, cuéntame ¿Cómo era?

- No recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que desde el primer momento que entró me trató muy bien, me hizo sentirme como en casa, como si fuera de su familia, lo único que recuerdo de ella, es su nombre..._ Aniyasha Saotome_

_-_ Pues bien por ella por cuidar tan bien de tí. Hinata...

- ¿Sí?

- Aishitteru - Sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

- Watashi mo, Naruto-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Felicidades, One-chan!, o como se dice en Jp... Tanjoubi Omedetou!<strong>

**Y pido disculpas por subirlo tan tarde, pero es que tenía trabajo en grupo y no podía tocar mi comp hasta que se fueran T.T**

**Haha! de todas manera al menos no lo subí un día después xD**

*** La leyenda en la que me inspiré para hacer este one-shot, aunque no lo crean es... bueno una leyenda existente, no puedo decir "real" porque entonces no sería leyenda. Creo que su origen era hindú o árabe, no recuerdo muy bien porque lo ví en un programa de Discovery ^^U**

**En fin! que cumplas muchos más al lado de tu familia y que nunca se te valla la inspiración para hacer tan buenos fic's. xD**

**-sayop!-**


End file.
